


Marked

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Maddox shows Lal how canines mark their territory with a demonstration.





	Marked

“Lal, you’re familiar with canines,” Maddox says, looking down at the gynoid who kneels naked at his feet.

She nods, dark eyes full of mistrust and danger. She stares at The Weapon, then makes eye contact with the cyberneticist again.

“Then you know how they mark their territory.”

Again, she nods, a faint blush coming to her face.

“Open you mouth,” Maddox commands. “Be a good girl.”

She knows what’s coming but she opens her mouth, eyes full of nothing but disgust.

A stream of warm, acrid fluid lands in her mouth, covers her face. Though she spits and retches, it only allows for Maddox to coat her shoulder, her hair.

“You’re disgusting,” she says, eyes welling up with tears.

“You’re mine,” he replies calmly. “Open.”

She makes a move to stand but Maddox applies the tip of The Weapon (set to something nonlethal but painful, nonetheless) to her nipple, shocking her back into submission. Her breathing is ragged trough her pain and disgust.

“I should do the same thing on the inside,” Maddox muses, “make you hold it in there.”

He lightens up on the shocks, patting her slit and shocking her. Lal shakes her head, crawls away from him.

“Men are all the same,” she says, sniffling as she looks up at him. “Disgusting and vile.”

“And all you androids are the same.” He taps her thigh and watches her twitch away from The Weapon. “Sluts.”

He gets up calmly, humming as he fetches a gag, chains, a speculum.

“No,” she says firmly.

“You’re going to resist.”

“Yes.”

Maddox smiles, ups the voltage, taps her other breast, making her screech and collapse again. “That’s cute. I wish your father had that sort of willpower.”


End file.
